Dawn Of A Different Type
by DPDawn4Life
Summary: Dawn And Her Four Best Friends Drew, Ash, Gary And Barry, Are Like All Other Teenage Groups. Popular And Good At Something. But When Dawn Is Told To Show Around The New Cold And Emotionless Loner, Will Some Things Change?


**Me: Hey guys, Dawn back with another fan-fic! So three days ago was my friends Birthday and I promised I would upload some fanfics for her B-day! So heres one you guys voted for on my poll! Disclaimer Paulie~  
>Paul: DPDawn4Life doesn't own pokemon…<br>Lucario: A Vampires Bite Represents A New Fan-Fic.  
>~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~<br>**"Dawn hurry up! We don't have all day!" A voice yelled up from my yard.  
>I yawned and got out of my bed, stretching. I walked over to my window and opened it.<br>"Barry, the doors open, just come in. The others are alreay here," I yelled down.  
>He grumbled something and walked into the house.<br>I opened up my closet and started looking through it, pulling out various outfits.  
>"Nope, Nu-Uh, No Way, Ew, KYAAA GUYS!" I ended up screaming out to them.<br>They all ran up and came through the door.  
>"Whats wrong Dawn?" My best chartreuse haired friend co-ordinator, Drew, asked.<br>" I can't pick a outfit!" I Screamed, making tears fall down my face.  
>"Is that all?" Spikey, I mean, Gary, Asked.<br>"IS THAT ALL!? Auburn spikes, I must wear the best outfit!" I screamed at him.  
>He whimpered and hid behind Ash and his hamburger. Wait…<br>"ASH WHY DO YOU HAVE FOOD IN MY ROOM? AND WHERE DID YOU FIND A HAMBURGER!?"  
>He shrugged and I face palmed. Really?<br>Drew walked over to my closet and pulled out an outfit.  
>"Wear this."<br>In one hand her held a black tank top that cut off just above the belly button, and a light pink sleeveless jacket.  
>In the other were some black skinny jeans with a brown belt and golden clips adorning it, and some black and pink sneakers.<br>"No heels?" I whined.  
>"Nope, we have gym today," He said.<br>I groaned and fell back, landing in Garys arms, "Gary save me!" I said dramatically.  
>He pushed me back up on my feet and Drew handed me the clothes, " Get dressed Dawnie."<br>Wait..  
>"PERVERTS!" I yelled, shoving them out of my room.<br>"That's Garys job!" Barry yelled.  
>I put on the clothes and decided to leave my hair down. I walked downstairs and grabbed my backpack and a apple, "Lets go guys."<p>

**~Time Skip To School~**

I walked into the grounds, the guys following close behind me, fending off fan guys and girls.  
>"Sometimes, being popular is a curse," Ash moaned.<br>We all nodded in agreement when we saw a group coming towards us.  
>"Hey Leaf, Bianca, May and Misty," I said, nodding to them.<br>The nodded back and walked up to each guy, respectively Barry and Bianca, Leaf and Gary, Ash and Misty and May and Drew.  
>I stood watching them, sighing. The all have someone, I thought. I saw a lavender haired guy walk into the school, hands in pockets. He must be new.<br>"Dawn!" I looked to see the principle running towards me.  
>"Yeah Sam?" I questioned.<br>He pointed over to lavender, "Show him round school, he's new."  
>I nodded and ran over to him.<br>"Hey, My names Dawn! I was told to show you around, whats your name?" I said happily.  
>"Paul."<br>I tilted my head, confused.  
>"Paul? Nice name! So whats your schedule?"<br>He handed me a piece of paper and I ran my eyes over it.  
>"Same as me! Awesome!"<br>He grunted and I took hold of his hand, "Lets go to the first class~" I exclaimed happily.  
>He reluctantly followed me, slowing down a bit.<br>"We'll be late if you keep slowing down," I whined.  
>He raised his eyebrow as if to say <em>'<em>_Does it look like I care?'  
><em>I pouted and pulled him along with all my strength, him smirking all the while.  
>It felt like five hours before we finally reached our classroom, Math AP.<br>"Sorry Were late," I said to the teacher, while bowing.  
>"Its alright Dawn, he got lost right?" The teacher asked.<br>"Something like that."  
>I went and sat down at my desk, Paul getting seated in the empty space beside me.<br>The teacher set us some work before turning away to do some paperwork.  
>"Paul I don't get this question~," I whined, "Help me~"<br>He ignored me and looked down at his paper.  
>This is going to be a long day~<p>

**~After School, Outside The Doors, Dawns P.O.V~**

I stood on one foot waiting for the rest of the guys, Drew on one side supporting me.  
>"What did you do to your ankle?" I heard Gary call as soon as he saw me standing on one foot, running up to me.<br>"Paul threw a ball to one of the girls and they threw it at me and I got knocked over," I said.  
>"Dawn!" I heard Barry and Ash yell out to me, running up.<br>"Hey guys. Oh yeah, Pauls coming to my house with us," I said.  
>Said boy then decided to join us.<br>"Hey Paul!" Ash said happily.  
>He grunted and we started walking towards my house.<p>

**~Dawns House, 7:30 Pm~  
><strong>  
>Some of the guys had left to go home to do homework, leaving me, Gary and Paul. I was currently seated on the couch with the boys on either side of me.<br>"I Really have to go Dawn, Gramps needs me," Gary said after he got off the phone.  
>I nodded tiredly and he waved goodbye going out the door.<br>I got up off the couch and tried walking towards the stairs, my ankle swollen and sore. As soon as I tried to get up the first step, I fell.  
>"Troublesome," I heard Paul say from behind me.<br>I was about to retort when I felt something, or rather someone, lift me off the ground. I was in Pauls arms, the guy I'm sure I've already fallen for.  
>He carried me up the stairs and put me on my bed before turning to go home.<br>"Paul," I called out softly.  
>He stopped in his footsteps, to show he was listening.<br>"Come here."  
>He turned and started coming towards me, like a little baby puppy! Did I just refer to Paul as a cute baby puppy?<br>"Closer," I said again.  
>He moved his face closer until we were mere centimetres apart.<br>"Thanks," I breathed against his face.  
>I leaned forward and kissed his cheek before lying down in bed.<br>"Night," I said.  
>"Night, troublesome."<br>Footsteps echoed throughout the room and the door shut with a creak.  
>I tried going to sleep but one thought kept me up.<br>Why does Paul, remind me of a unicorn?

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Me: Like that really weird ending? Ehe…  
>Anyways guys, please review on what you thought! Chapters are more of my forte instead of oneshots since I can fit more ideas in them but oh well. So guys, until next time~<br>Peace Out!  
><strong>**_~Dawn XOX_**


End file.
